Our research encompasses medical oncology studies of normal and malignant hematopoiesis, biological response modifiers and the molecular biology of neoplasia. We are studying: T lymphocytederived erythroid-potentiating activity; lymphocyte factors controlling granulopoiesis; proliferation and differentiation of myeloid leukemia cells using human myeloid leukemia lines; T cellderived fibroblast growth factor and human T leukemia virus Type II; neutrophil migration inhibition factor from T lymphocytes (NIF-T); insertion of new genetic information in mouse hematopoietic cells; mechanisms of adenovirus transformation; and site-directed mutagenesis of Abelson virus kinase control region.